KdI (Kakashi dan Iruka) : Yang Penting Hepi
by Patto-san
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet tentang kehidupan konyol KakaIru sebagai pasangan. Chapter 01 : Gratisan. Iruka ingin memberi susu pada Kakashi untuk menambah bobot tubuhnya. Ternyata, susu gratis yang diberikan oleh Iruka justru membuat Kakashi menjadi lemas. Susu apakah itu? (Semi) Canon, OOC. Konsep serial, tiap chapter cerita langsung tamat. Warning : humor garing(?)


Disclaimers : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 01 : Gratisan

A/N :

_Based on true story _dan dialami sendiri oleh penulis cerita ini ;D Kadang, author fic ini maunya masangin Iruka sama Tsubaki aja seandainya ga ada Kakashi ^_^

* * *

Setelah pulang dari misi selama sepuluh hari di Suna, Kakashi tampak lebih kurus. Walaupun ia senantiasa tersenyum pada Iruka, namun garis-garis kelelahan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang konon sangat tampan itu.

Iruka menjadi prihatin dan ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk Kakashi, _jounin_ pujaan hatinya itu. Ia ingin berbuat sesuatu untuk mengembalikan kondisi tubuh Kakashi dengan segera. Iruka tak ingin Kakashi menjadi sakit karena kondisinya melemah akibat kekurangan bobot tubuh. Hal ini harus dilakukan secepatnya, jika Iruka tak ingin Kakashi jatuh sakit.

Tapi, bagaimana cara mengembalikan bobot tubuh seseorang dengan cepat? Iruka tak tahu caranya. Oleh sebab itu, ia bertanya pada mantan muridnya di Konoha Gakuen yang tampaknya sangat paham mengenai bobot tubuh seseorang.

"Susu! Kalau Iruka-sensei memberikan susu untuk pacar Iruka-sensei, maka bobot tubuhnya akan meningkat dengan cepat," usul Ino saat Iruka menemuinya di toko bunganya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ini rahasia kita ya, Iruka-sensei. _Tou-san _suka memaksaku minum susu. Tapi aku takut jadi gemuk, jadi susunya kuberikan pada Chouji. Makanya, badan Chouji semakin lama semakin melebar saja dan aku tetap langsing seperti ini," lanjut Ino, berusaha meyakinkan gurunya di akademi tersebut.

Iruka memandang tubuh Ino yang terlalu 'langsing' tersebut, lalu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Tak lama kemudian, Inoichi memasuki toko bunga dan menyapa Iruka. Seulas senyum jahil tersungging di bibir Iruka.

"Selamat siang, Inoichi-san," balas Iruka sopan, "saya harap, Anda meminta Ino-chan meminum susu yang lebih banyak lagi. Sebab, saya perhatikan, putri Anda kini sangat kurus. Jadi, pastikan Ino-chan meminumnya di depan Anda, ya."

Ino terbelalak saat mendengar ocehan Iruka, sementara Inoichi terheran-heran. Ia memandang putrinya, meminta penjelasan.

"I-Iruka-sensei..." desis Ino menahan kekesalan pada guru yang mengajarinya dasar-dasar menjadi _shinobi_ tersebut.

Namun Iruka sudah meninggalkan toko sambil tersenyum lebar. Puas.***

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian, Iruka sudah berada di sebuah mini market 24 jam. Di depan sebuah rak tempat memajang susu, ia tampak kebingungan memilih susu yang sesuai untuk Kakashi-nya. Ia tak terbiasa membeli susu, sehingga semua produk susu di rak tampak serupa tapi tak sama baginya.

Iruka terlalu bingung memilih hingga tak sadar bahwa gerak-geriknya tengah diperhatikan oleh Tsubaki. Kekasih Mizuki itu menyapa Iruka dengan ramah. Iruka agak terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Tsubaki bekerja sambilan sebagai SPG. Namun sebagai sesama _chuunin_ yang bergaji rendah, Iruka dapat memaklumi pilihan Tsubaki. Iruka saja—jika tak tinggal bersama Kakashi yang bergaji lebih besar—mungkin akan mencari kerja sambilan juga.

"Oh, kau mencari susu untuk pacarmu, ya?" tanya Tsubaki.

Iruka mengangguk polos.

"Memangnya _sudah berapa bulan?"_

"Hm? Mmm..." Iruka mengingat-ngingat, "baru juga empat bulan."

"Hah? Sudah empat bulan dan kau belum memberikan susu yang sesuai untuknya? Iruka-kun, kau keterlaluan! Ini," sergah Tsubaki sambil menunjukkan sekotak susu, "kau akan mendapatkan ini sebagai barang contoh jika kau mengisi data mengenai pacarmu itu. Gampang, 'kan?"

"Produk susu kami ini bergizi tinggi, pasti cocok untuk pacarmu. Pacarmu akan menjadi lebih sehat dan kuat sampai lima bulan ke depan," lanjut Tsubaki berpromosi.

Sebagai _chuunin_ bergaji rendah, Iruka sangat lemah jika berhadapan dengan segala bentuk promo, apalagi jika ia tak perlu mengeluarkan uang untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia perlukan. Maka, pemuda berkuncir dan serba hemat itu segera mengisi selembar formulir yang diberikan oleh Tsubaki.

Setelah menerima susu gratis dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Iruka segera meninggalkan mini market. Ia tak sabar ingin menyuguhkan susu tersebut untuk Kakashi.

Tsubaki sendiri senang karena merasa telah menemukan calon konsumen loyal. Namun, saat membaca formulir yang baru saja diisi oleh Iruka, keningnya berkerut. Tsubaki segera mengejar Iruka hingga ke luar mini market, namun sosok Iruka sudah tak ia temukan lagi.

"I-Iruka ini... polos atau bodoh, sih? Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh?" gumam Tsubaki lemas. Ia menatap formulir yang baru saja diisi oleh Iruka dengan masygul. Hilang sudah kesempatan mendapatkan pelanggan setia...***

* * *

Kakashi menghirup susu hangat—dan gratis—yang dihidangkan oleh Iruka. Ia tampak takjub, lalu menoleh pada Iruka yang sedang duduk di dekat Kakashi.

"Susu ini... enak sekali. Kental! Wuah, kalau minum segelas, pasti langsung kenyang."

Iruka tampak senang karena Kakashi menyukai susu pemberiannya. Ia berjanji akan memberikan susu-susu lain yang tak kalah lezatnya untuk Kakashi.

Namun, Iruka harus segera pergi karena harus membeli sesuatu. Sebab, sebelumnya ia terlalu gembira karena mendapatkan susu gratis sehingga lupa membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari lainnya. Oleh sebab itu, Iruka pamit untuk kembali berbelanja.

"Kau membawa uang yang cukup? Kalau tidak, aku akan memberikan..."

"Tidak perlu, Kakashi-san. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana cara berhemat," jawab Iruka sebelum Kakashi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Kakashi tercengang. Namun, ia membiarkan Iruka pergi.

Setelah menghabiskan susu yang dihidangkan oleh Iruka, Kakashi bermaksud untuk mencuci gelas yang ia gunakan untuk minum susu di dapur. Di sana ia menemukan kotak dari susu yang dihidangkan oleh Iruka. Merasa ada yang aneh, Kakashi mengambil kotak tersebut dan mengamati tulisan yang tertera di kotak tersebut.

Kakashi terbelalak, lalu duduk lemas di lantai dapur. _Shock. _Kotak susu di tangannya pun lepas dan tergeletak tak jauh dari kaki Kakashi.

_PR*NAG*N—untuk masa kehamilan. _Demikian bunyi tulisan yang tertera di kotak tersebut.***

* * *

Sementara Kakashi masih galau karena secara tak sengaja meminum susu untuk ibu hamil, Iruka kini sudah berada di sebuah toko khusus susu. Ia sibuk mengisi formulir di depan salah satu rak yang dijaga oleh seorang SPG yang menawarkan contoh gratis.

Sang SPG tersenyum penuh arti, merasa senang karena akan mendapatkan calon pelanggan baru. Pelanggan baru itu adalah Iruka, seorang pemuda yang oleh SPG tersebut disangka sebagai seorang ayah dari anak berusia di bawah tiga tahun. Usia yang sesuai untuk meminum contoh produk gratis yang ia tawarkan pada Iruka...***

END OF CHAPTER ONE

* * *

A/N :

File fic ini sudah lama nangkring di laptop dan baru saya publish sekarang. Konsepnya sih serial kaya Ngumpet yang udah lama ga diapdet, tapi isinya humor2 garing tentang kehidupan sehari2 KakaIru dengan setting (semi) canon. Mau publishnya mesti mikir dulu, soalnya di sini KakaIru (terutama Iruka) dodol banget (meminjam istilah temen sekaligus author favorit saya, Seiffer)... Jadinya yah... gitu deh ;)

Soal Ngumpet, Untuk Sasuke, Janji, Kita 'Kan Teman, Iruka dan Cetacea... Errr... kalo memang ada yang nungguin, dimohon bersabar ya. Akan saya apdet kok, tapi... saya belum tahu kapan bisanya. Makasih ;)


End file.
